1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet skirts and more particularly pertains to a new toilet skirt for inhibiting liquids leaking from a toilet contacting a floor of a bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet skirts is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a skirt positioned around a toilet to inhibit contact between liquids from the toilet and a floor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to position the device between a floor and a bottom end of a toilet to inhibit seepage from the bottom end of the toilet from contacting the floor. Additionally, the device has a lip for inhibit liquids from the toilet spreading further than the lip.